scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! Guest Starring... Josie
Scooby-Doo! Guest Starring... Josie & the Pussycats was the first episode of Scooby-Doo! Guest Starring.... Premise The gang goes to a concert for Josie & the Pussycats, their close friends, but the concert is cancelled when their former manager, Alexander Cabot I (their current manager's grandfather), haunts the concert! Josie & the Pussycats try to solve the mystery themselves, but when Alexander Cabot III's sister Alexandra gets kidnapped by her grandfather's ghost, Scooby and the gang will join Josie & the Pussycats to help solve this mystery! Plot The episode begins on a highway going towards Coolsville, Ohio. The Mystery Machine is seen exiting the highway to go to Coolsville, but to their surprise, there is traffic on Main Street. "Jeepers! I wonder why there's so much traffic," Daphne asks the gang. "Not sure." Fred agrees, as the Mystery Machine moves up just a tad. Shaggy and Scooby look out the window to see a billboard for a concert. "Like, maybe that's why there's traffic!" Shaggy says, pointing at the billboard. "Jinkies! It's a Josie & the Pussycats concert! We're friends with them, gang, remember? We went on a haunted showboat with them." Velma exclaims. A limo drives down the road, screeching to a halt next to the Mystery Machine. The window rolls down to reveal Alan, a hunky roadie and friend of the band. "Alan! Looking good, my man!" Fred smiles. "Hey, thanks Freddie! Nice ascot." Alan replies. "Thanks! I knew this look would catch on." Fred messes with his ascot. "So Alan, what are you guys doing here?" Daphne asks. "Well, Josie and the band are performing in town tonight. They knew you all lived in Coolsville, so they had tickets for all 5 of you," Alan explains. "That's awesome! We'll be there." Daphne and Velma exclaim in unison. Fred smiles, and Shaggy and Scooby poke their heads out to see Alan. "Shaggy, Scooby! Looking good, guys." Alan says with a smile. "Raw, shucks." Scooby begins to blush. "Like, thanks for the tickets!" Shaggy exclaims. "No prob. Hey, you guys don't have to sit in traffic. Hey, Jarvis, let this mystery machine follow us back to the Coolsville Cats Arena." Alan called to the front seat. A older man with a tux on, Jarvis drives down towards the arena, with the Mystery Machine close behind. Alan parks the limo next to the Mystery Machine, and takes the gang backstage. Josie, Melody and Valerie are looking through their songbook, trying to find a song to play. Alexander Cabot III is talking on the phone, and Alexandra is seen glaring at Josie, with Sebastian next to her. "Sebastian, we have just GOT to sabotage this concert." Alexandra grumbles. Sebastian snickers. Alan walks backstage, with the gang behind him. "Hey all, the Scooby Gang is here!" Alan exclaims. Everyone (minus Alexandra and Sebastian) rush over to greet the gang. Daphne goes over to help Josie, Melody and Valerie pick a song. Velma and Alexander strike up a conversation, while Alan and Fred compare ascots. Shaggy and Scooby walk over to Alexandria. "Like, hi, Alexandra," Shaggy greets her with a smile. Scooby smiles, but looks down to see Sebastian. Sebastian hisses, which makes Scooby jump and hide behind Shaggy. Alexandria laughs. "Ha! Your dog is a CHICKEN," she cooes. "Rey! I'm no ricken!" Scooby shouts. "Like, chill out, Scooby-Doo." Shaggy turns around. "Sorry, Raggy," Scooby sighs. "Anyways.. like, are you excited for the concert?" Shaggy asks. "Absolut-" Alexandra begins to diss Josie & the Pussycats, but Sebastian claws her leg. "Ouch! I mean, I'm so excited!" she corrects herself, smiling. Shaggy and Scooby walk away, going to the concessions. Alexander gathers the band together. "Alrighty, girls, this is your first concert in Coolsville! Make it groovy!" Alexander begins to give them a pep talk, but is cut off by Valerie. "Alex! We know what we're doing." Valerie exclaims playfully. The band walks away. "Like, we've been doing this for, like, a billion years," Melody agrees. Josie and Valerie exchange weird looks, and go over to the gang. "Fred! Daphne! Velma! Shaggy! Scooby-Doo!" Josie exclaims. "We're so glad to have you guys here at the concert." "And we're glad to be here," Fred agrees. "You guys won't have to worry about finding a seat," Josie smiled. "Alan and I made arrangements for you guys to stay backstage, and watch the show from there." "Groovy!" Shaggy exclaims. "Yes yes, Shaggy, groovy indeed!" Alex chimes in. "Good luck," Daphne calls. Josie waves. The band go out on stage, and loud cheering is heard. In the middle of the song, the power goes out, making everyone scream. "Rikes! Raggy!" Scooby screams. "Scooby! Where are you?" Shaggy shrieks. The power goes back on. The gang, Alexander, Alexandra and Alan run onto the stage with Josie and the band. A ghostly figure, resembling an older version of Alexander, is seen floating above the concert. "Greetings, Coolsville. I am Alexander Cabot I!" the ghost cackles. "Jeepers! Isn't that your grandfather?" Daphne looks at Alexander. "I'm afraid so!" Alexander replies, cowering behind Alan. "If you don't know, which I'm assuming you don't," the ghost continues, "I was once the manager of Josie & the Pussycats. I was fired, and replaced by my own GRANDSON!" "Don't hurt me, grandfather!" Alexander yells, still behind Alan. "And since they ruined my life, I will ruin THEIRS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" the ghost flies down and grabs Alexandra. She begins kicking and screaming. "Let me go, grandfather, you big bully!" she screams. "Sebastian, do something!' Sebastian is seen cowering with Alexander behind Alan. The ghost flies away, laughing deviously, with Alexandra in his arms. "Help! Somebody!" Alexandra screams. The ghost flees from the concert. All of the fans run out, screaming. Josie & the Pussycats look horrified. They turn to look at the gang. "What? We just saw it happen. We played no part!" Shaggy exclaims, putting his hands up. "Reah. Rit wasn't us!" Scooby whimpers, putting his hands up. "Ron't rall the rops!" "We aren't blaming you guys," Alan says. "We're asking for you're help. Will you help us solve this mystery so we can get the concert back on?" Shaggy and Scooby shake their heads. "Like, no way, man, no way!" Shaggy exclaims. "We'd be glad to help, Alan," Fred chimes in. "Come on gang, we have to split up and look for clues. Since we have a bigger party, we'll have to split up differently then normal. I'll go to the control room with Alan, Daphne, and Josie. Velma, you check the storage room with Melody and Valerie. Shaggy, Scooby, and Alexander can check the basement." "The basement?" Shaggy gulps. "That's always the scariest place." "Shaggy's right. We aren't going in there," Alexander agrees. "Come on, you chickens, let's move!" Velma replies, pushing them toward the staircase. Fred, Josie, Alan, and Daphne head for the control room. Velma, Melody, and Valerie head to the storage room. Reluctantly, Shaggy, Scooby, and Alexander go to the basement. "Like, this is as scary as when opened that Chest of Demons," Shaggy whimpers. "Reah. Scary," Scooby agrees. The ghost of Alexander Cabot I comes through the wall. "Time to kidnap my grandson, and his dumb friends," Alexander I begins to cackle. He takes Alexander III and flies away. "Zoinks! Like, let's get out of here!" Shaggy yells. "Reah! Run!" Scooby agrees. Alexander I begins to laugh, and begins to chase Scooby and Shaggy up the staircase. The scene cuts to Velma, Melody and Valerie in the storage room. Velma shines the flashlight on a crate. "Look, a couple pounds of flour!" Melody exclaims. "Jinkies, a clue!" Velma says. She begins to inspect the crate. "But what is this doing here, anyways?" "Perhaps the ghost is actually somebody covered in flour," Valerie offers. "Maybe.. but it doesn't explain how the ghost flies," Velma explains. "I wonder..." Shaggy and Scooby are heard screaming in the distance. "Oh no, it's Shaggy and Scooby!" Melody says. "They're in trouble!" "They've probably found the ghost. Come on!" Velma replies. The girls run out of the storage room, but slam into Shaggy and Scooby. The ghost is seen on the roof, laughing, with Alexander III and Alexandra tied up. "They've got Alex," Melody screams. "Let's get out of here!" Shaggy yelps. [[Scooby-Doo! Guest Starring... Josie & the Pussycats/Chase Scene|''The chase scene begins. After it ends, the scene cuts to Fred, Daphne, Alan, and Josie looking through the control room.]] "I haven't found anything yet.." Alan calls. Melody, Valerie, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby run into the control room. Shaggy and Scooby slam the door shut. "Like, that ghost is coming for us!" Shaggy says sadly. "Reah! Reah!" Scooby agrees. Daphne opens the door. "I don't see any ghost," Daphne says. "But I do see wires, and a really, really pale man attaching himself to it!" "I think I have this mystery just about wrapped up." Velma states. The man puts a mask on, and "flies" down to attack. "Zoinks!" Shaggy and Scooby run away, and hide in a closet, but they find Alexandra and Alexander. "Oh, like, hey!" Shaggy and Scooby untie them as they hear a slamming noise. The ghost is laying on the floor, and Velma unmasks him to reveal a man about 30 years old. "Darian?" Josie & the Pussycats exclaim. "Who?" Fred looks confused. "The band manager of Josie's arch rival, The War Machines," Alan explains. "A punk rock band that we beat in Battle of the Bands." "This really makes sense!" Velma exclaims. "Darian wanted revenge on Josie and the band for beating him in Battle of the Bands. He dressed himself up as Alexander and Alexandra's dead grandfather, covered himself with flour, and set up wires so it made him look like he was a flying ghost." Darian growls. "I would've gotten away with this, too, if it weren't four you meddling kids, and your dog, too! And that stupid cat!" Darian exclaims. "Huh? Where IS Sebastian?" Alexandra whimpers. "Don't worry, Alexandra, he helped us capture Darian!" Alan smiles cheerfully. "He cut the wires with his claws!" Sebastian snickers. "Sorry, Alexandra, but I thought you were the ghost." Velma says awkwardly. "You were jealous of Alan and Josie." Josie and Alan are seen holding hands, then let go. Alexandra rolls her eyes. The scene cuts to Josie & the Pussycats performing their song, ''Josie & the Pussycats. Scooby and the gang are backstage with Alan, Alexandra, Sebastian, and Alexander. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby cheers. Cast and characters Suspects Culprits Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Guest Starring... The Complete First Season *Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Ghosts Say Boo, Just Say Doo Category:Scooby-Doo! Guest Starring... Category:Crossovers Category:Gary the Gaget Dude's Canon